unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sternritter
The Sternritter are a powerful organization Quincy soldiers that serve as the elite soldiers within the Wandenreich Army. Their main task is the eradication of the Shinigami and the destruction of all the Quincy's enemies. History The Sternritters were created nearly one thousand years prior to the Invasion of the Seireitei. Some time before Yhwach used the Auswahlen to regain his full power he created the Sternritters as a counter to the Shinigami Captains. Among the first were Alexander Sigismund, Robert Accutrone, Marius Schonbaum and Pauline Weingartner. They served part of the Sternritter for nearly thirty years. Sigismund led a coup against Yhwach ten years prior to the start of the invasion of the Seireitei, for reason unknown. Sigismund survived the coup but had his powers taken by the Auswahlen. Robert allegedly sided with Yhwach and remained as a Sternritter. Mission The Sternritter has several major objectives that has been placed before it. * Destruction of the Gotei 13 - The main purpose of the Sternritter is the destruction of the Gotei 13, while their entire empire serves this fact, they Sternritters were created specifically to destroy them. * Assassination or Assimilation of War Potentials -''' The Sternritter's are ordered to capture or destroy anyone that is deemed a Special War potential due to their strength and power that can be used to tip the scale in the sides of the Shinigami. * '''Capturing of Bankai - Each Sternritter has been given a Medallion to capture and secure the Bankai's of the Captain's and Lieutenants of the Gotei, to steal and use against them. General Operations The Sternritter are a separate unit to the Wandenreich army. They do not fight with their Soldat forces, instead they engage the enemy alone or within small groups. The Sternritters are designed to fight with autonomy, usually engaging enemies without the aid of allies. Outside of battle the Sternritters have only two forms of command, the Grand Master and the Emperor, no one else is capable of giving them orders. They are also given a great deal of freedom, usually never being punished for deeds against prisoners, such as beatings, or even killing subordinates, such as Bambietta is said to do to male soldiers after having intimate relations with them. Although they are not permitted to fight amongst one another, claiming it is frown upon, being told so by Sigismund and Fortinbras who claimed that it was not tolerated by Yhwach. Organization Each member of the Sternritter possesses a letter and specific power. Each letter is a reflection of power and all ranks hold no specific prominence over one another aside from the first two letters that are held by Yhwach and Jugrum Haschwalth. If a member of the order is killed they can be replaced by newer members, and also it seems that not always that the order is made up of full numbers. As stated that usually those who arrive at the same time stick together, seeing as the older Sternritter tend to look down on the newer members. Bambietta has a small group that all joined at the same time. Numbers There are exactly twenty four Sternritters in the Order at once, whenever a members dies they are usually replaced. But this order has only been made when Yhwach decided to fill the void so that the Sternritter can face off against the Seventh Fleet on even terms as he has little knowledge on their capabilities. Head Quarters Each Sternritter has a private quarter within Silbern, these usually are lavish rooms in which they can reside. They often get special servants and guard details as well, usually to fulfill any task that they do not have the time for. Known Members The members of the Sternritters, current and former members. Former Sternritter, Star Knights that have died or otherwise left the service as Sternritter. Uniforms All members of the Sternritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar, each with a button that resembles the Wandenreich insignia that fastens the cloak. Beneath this, the remainder of a personnel's attire usually consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Wandenreich uniform — a white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn together with white trousers and boots. Events and Battles Capture of Los Noche - The Sternritters were part of the assault upon Los Noches several days prior to the assault on the Soul Society. In this battle they captured and destroyed Los Noches and subjugated most of the Arrancar population to be made into their Vanguard. Arrancar Hunt - Quilge Opei was tasked with rounding up any scavengers within Hueco Mundo and bringing them back to Silbern for re-education. Massacre at Sayama Ryokuchi Park - A short bout between a force of Quincy led by Sternritters to disrupt a peaceful meeting between the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light. Invasion of the Soul Society - A massive assault occurred when the Quincy failed to make the Shinigami and Fleet engage one another in conflict. They assaulted in order to carry out a secondary objective. Arrancar Purge - A massive initiative to wipe out the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, resulting in a final battle to determine the final victor within the Hollow World. Fullbringer Purge - A massive initiative to wipe out all humans with Fullbringer powers, it was done as a way to bolster the ranks of the Wandenreich Vanguard after the loss of the Arrancar.